


Who are you

by Marchioness_wiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2 chapters if this is bad more if it’s ok enough I’ll judge by your reactions lol, Eventual Smut, M/M, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchioness_wiles/pseuds/Marchioness_wiles
Summary: The mornings were still cold and work at the Slow paced greenhouse is all but literally putting Steve to sleep. Until he hears a rumbling car pull into the parking lot.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Who are you

**Author's Note:**

> Got a better title?  
> I used how I met my bf as inspiration unfortunately I got for pushover types (I like being dom lol) so I think his personality seeped in a little which is not what I wanted but whatever. Funny story for the first week we were dating (as in talking to each other before the real thing) I didn’t know his name. Anyway it’s been a min since I’ve watched the show so writing things that match their personalities is something I’m just not even trying with this one.  
> Oh and my 14 year old ‘Walmart laptop’ as a computer fix it person put it ran out of space while writing this. So clearing space will be a nice time consuming activity meaning the next chapter will take me longer than a week. That is if your actually looking forward to it and if not great please tell me lol I’ll only make this a 2 chapter thing then (everything even if bad needs a conclusion).  
> Oh and I stopped explain every reaction they have (due to a readers suggestion) so conclude things for yourself for once lol.

The mornings were still cold even the sun didn’t immediately chase the chill away; Most likely because it wasn’t quite spring yet though signs of its coming were starting to pop up everywhere filling people with anticipation. The owner of True River greenhouse Joyce knew this and had started getting in flowers of all kinds and colors in preparation. In turn the year round stock of houseplants, succulents and windowsill sized herbs were hung or moved to smaller sections on either side of the main building; All to make room in the center where the sun shines through the most for everything new to be perfectly displayed for their many customers. 

Though it was strange, today it wasn’t anywhere close to how busy it usually gets in the shop when spring is this close. It was almost 12 but only a few of the regular granny’s and one goth couple had come in, which even for a plant shop was a slow morning. Nancy had been sent home for the day to make up for it so staffing was down to just three Steve, Heather and the shop mascot Richie who was always on the job. Though Richie the stores adopted tabby cat was currently hiding and probably having a nap somewhere deep in the shop, he ironically often preferred to come out when things got more busy. The one granny still strolling the aisles making her pick of the many mint variants wasn’t obviously wasn’t enough for him.

It was a fight to stay awake; Steve’s eyes were getting heavy the soothing warmth the greenhouse always had wasn’t helping and there was no visual stimulation to keep him from nodding off behind the only register counter. He let himself slouch over in the stool elbow moving to the counter to prop his head on his hand but before his eyes closed a rumbling engine came into ear shot; Something Steve wouldn’t have paid attention to it if he didn’t hear the car moments later pull in the parking lot and shut off. Maybe some granny’s husband had gotten their show car out of storage for the semi warm weather already. How cute they were probably on a shopping date.

After a few seconds the large rolling door pushed open for the umpteenth time that day but only enough for a man to walk in but also still enough to send a rolling chill of the outside air toward Steve behind the counter. He was shocked from his nearly sleeping state sitting up immediately; Dark cocky eyebrows and rebel curls were now fueling his mind awake. Definitely not a cute old couple but he was all the same pleasing to the eye in a very different way; there wasn’t an odd angle to be spotted on his profile and the way he was dressed he must be a former high school rocker punk if Steve ever saw one. Heather would be melting if she wasn’t in the back storage right now. Too bad for her Steve was feeling to selfish to call her to the front; Heather without a doubt would walk in her perfect hair somehow unaffected by the hot humid air of the green house and would steal any ogling and talking time Steve might get.

Quickly the guy stepped in eyes bright taking in what was in front of him boots clicking on the concrete with every step. Strange Steve though, the shop he works at carries more than most in the area but nothing profoundly unique or overly interesting; maybe he’s a newbie or high. Or maybe not, the guy moved to the spider plants hanging low above some of the few remaining oxalis’s marketed for St. Patrick’s Day, he picked two of the healthiest looking wasting no time on anything else.

As he walked straight for the register counter he still had every ounce of cool he’d walked in with even as he was carrying something that screamed domestic normalcy. The guys face stayed on the side of neutral which for him seemed to looked like silent anger but his eyes expressed a joy as vibrant as their blue color; Steve was feeling a little nauseated by the sudden extreme burst of energy they brought into the calm vibe the store usually had even on busy days. Steve’s own eyes started drifting over him; The guy as a whole seemed to represent energy gold hair, tan skin and muscles built with dedication noticeable even under an jean jacket and old loose black shirt even the way he walked was paranormally charged. When he reached Steve he set the plants down no fuss no words, and maybe because he’s used to chatty granny’s or maybe because the guy looked like a dream and was probably near Steve’s age he felt the need to start talking.

“That’s 14.68” they guy took his wallet out thumbing at the cash inside “Spider plants are a nice starter.”

“Yeah?” his voice came out low rivaling the sound of his car

“Yeah it’s one of the reasons they’re super common.”

He looked at Steve head cocked slightly to the side as he handed cash over “This is the first time I’ve found some. I didn’t even know its name.”

Has he been looking for this plant? “Hmmm could be because one person buys one then all of their friends get at least half a dozen baby plants for free.” The guy chuckled when Steve said friends.

“Babies?”

Steve wasn’t even a woman but hearing him say babies had something jumping inside him. He also now knew for sure this guys a novice “under the right conditions every now and again what looks like a stem will start to grow from here and smaller ‘baby’ versions of the plant will grow on that stem.” The guy nodded like a school child pretending they believed what the teacher just told them, most people without any think new plants can only come from seeds.

Steve handed his change and a recipe over “Thanks for the lesson”

“Anyone who works here will answer any questions you have in the future” the guy looked down obviously Steve doesn’t have tits to ogle but he did have a name tag; without another word he was picking up the plants turning for the big door. Steve quick moved to pull it open further than necessary ignoring the creeping chill as the guy left with a bemused smirk at Steve “come back soon.” He watched him leave catching an eyeful of his perfect ass before he rolled the door back in place not wanting to be caught. He instantly regretted it, he’d never see that guy again.

Reaching his post the sound of the guys car roared to life in the parking lot sitting for a minute before pulling away and like a caffeine crash his energy was depleted again; he wasn’t sure how he’d stay awake the rest of the day.

Spring had finally come, the chill in the mornings left with the first rays of the sun and some of the flowers had begun to fully bloom; Their smell consumed the air in the greenhouse and filled the building with large bright patches of every color. Business had started picking up faster than the temperatures, the house mothers, cat parent types and your basic everyday people were coming out again buying house plants and trunk fulls of flowers for their tables and yard decorating. It‘d soon became a fight to keep flowers on the grated greenhouse tables. Even more so since they’d found themselves short one employee today. Nancy had called in sick leaving Steve, Heather and Robin shorthanded handling the first of the spring crowds.

Robin as always had decided on manning the register despite it now keeping her busy as ever, he suspected she only preferred it because she could sit down nearly the whole day. Heather and Steve were managing stock, checking displays, offering customers their help and knowledge and occasionally helping tote trays of plants to customer’s cars. Though he had lost sight of Heather five minutes ago, so she was probably lost in the back going through stock finding something somehow better than what was already out for a picky customer. Richie was even out today enjoying the scratches from all the women with long painted nails and getting his picture taken from every angle when he’d roll over to bask in the sun.

Everyone was doing their part, getting in a rhythm and everything was moving along no problems; Time started passing without anyone caring the day as a whole was moving smoothly like most days do when the weather heats up. Work didn’t feel like a necessary responsibility on days like this and life seemed easy for a while.

They hit the lull without even noticing and time returned to its usual slow pace with less customers keeping them running; Heather noticing this opportunity had gone for her lunch break, Steve’s was next after her but until then he was wandering the isles looking for more work. He noticed the assorted succulents were low in number as always; Why they were becoming so popular anyone could guess, a lot of them live through neglect and plus they’re cheap enough some people just let them die and buy more the next month. Rather cruel and wasteful but human.

As he was turning toward the backroom a low gruff “excuse me” voiced behind him.

It was the embodiment of the sun or perhaps the sun was just drawn to him, the way its rays dance in his curls made it seem like it was trying to claim him. Today he was wearing a pale blue factory uniform type button up with a white undershirt. The sleeves were rolled up and the top buttons were open showing off some of the muscles Steve had only gotten to see outlines of under his clothing the first time. He snapped back into the present instinctually putting on his employee smile and said the line he was told to use like it was his own words “what can I help you with?”

“I’m killing them” the crease between his brows deepened making his silent angry look seem more vocal contradicting his calm tone.

Steve wanted to laugh, with a glare this guy was saying something that anywhere else would be concerning. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re doing and maybe I can help you conclude the issue occurring.” Or maybe he should entertain himself, this guy was a factory of curious questions for Steve with a face he’d stare at all day; “Actually I have a break coming up we can sit outside and you can take your time, uh only if you want.”

Steve saw something unidentifiable flash over his features before he spoke “yea sure”

“Great”

In front of the green house to the right there’s a fountain with two cement benches on opposite sides; Bright colored flowers were decoratively placed around the foot path to get to it all. That’s where he told spider plant guy to go. And there he was waiting on the bench shaded by the buildings mass, elbows on his spread thighs hands fidgeting with a half smoked cigarette; his eyes lingered over the fountain with what was probably boredom. Steve walked over and without thinking casually sat down too close, he scooted away a little trying not to be obvious. The guy sat up slightly not directly looking at him but turning toward Steve not noticing his internal panic.

Steve didn’t let another moment of silence pass “Did you water them everyday”

“Yeah” cigarette pinched between his thumb and middle finger moved to his lips

Of course, so many guys come here because they’ve done that to plants their girlfriends or mothers gave them; “That’s the problem you should only water those plants after the dirt has dried, your drowning them”

He let the smoke pour from his mouth “Shit”

“Yea they’re strong enough to take some water neglect and recover but too much can be an irreversible death sentence”

“I got two thinking I might kill one but both of them started dying on me and because of that”

He really wants to have one? why? “Why the spider plant”  
The guy looked over to Steve his blue eyes and expression told him he’d asked something dumb. Silence fell over them both the only thing heard was the sounds of business in the background and the tweeting of birds. He turned his head before he spoke. “It was one of the things I remember from when I was just getting memories as a kid, I saw them growing for years and I eventually watched them wither and die slowly to. I don’t really know why I want to own any at all now.”

“I get that man” Steve let his hand pat the guys shoulder out of habit, heat from embarrassment flushed over his face when the guy looked at where he was touching before his eyes flicked to his. Those easy going touchy granny’s where ruining him. He really couldn’t do this. “Sorry; anyway I hope I could help you save those plants and some money but I should go.” Giving a customer friendly smile as he pointed toward the entrance like this guy didn’t know. “Me and any of the girls won’t mind helping in the future.”

His brows pinched looking Steve in the eye for a moment “Your telling me you wasted part of your break to say that and immediately leave”

“Uh well”

Brows still pinched a smirk spread on his face “You’ve looked me over with drool dripping from the side of your mouth both times I’ve come here”

He knows “you can’t tell anyone”

He smiled a genuine toothy smile “I’m not outing you I’m giving you a chance but you were to chicken shit to follow through, you’re lucky you look as good as you do” he took another drag of his cigarette

He’s like Steve. “How are you that cocky”

Smoke puffed out with his words “I think you mean insightful; I wasn’t even sure until you basically asked me on a work break date”

A level above a whisper “I don’t even know your name but you’ve analyzed my life”

“Billy”

“I’m Steve”

“I know” Silence spread between them again before Billy huffed in a deep breath “well as hopeful as I was I gotta go I’m on my break to and I’m sure I’ve exceeded my 30 minutes”

Guilt pang through him “Oh, Oh no you have to go now then. Why did you do this with me?” Steve shot up employee instincts kicking in making him say “Come again soon” as he sped walked away feeling a little thankful to get away from any more chances of embarrassing himself. Though when he reached the large door he had to turn to get one more glance, he found Billy looking low on his body. Heat shot to his face again as he watched Billy’s eyes drift up his frame catching on his face. With a wave he walked through the large door wanting to hide himself immediately. He stood there door closed behind him letting his mind catch up with what just happened. He had to move aside for some customers the hanging spider plants caught his eye in the process providing something to analyze and distract himself with. Maybe he should save one in the back just in case, they hardly ordered any and a good number of them were already gone.

“A friend of yours?” Heather appeared next to him jolting him from his mind.

“No just another guy who was drowning his plants” thankfully he’d calmed down already.

“Makes sense you haven’t made any new friends since me and Robin; speaking of why don’t you get to your lunch and eat so you can let her have her break.”

Billy’s car started in the parking lot both him and Heather looking back as if they could see through the wall. “Ok bye” and he was off again running now from Heathers questions, trying not to think about Billy as he snagged one of the hanging plants heading for the back. For once he was wishing the day would end faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha you actually read that. Been losing motivation. It hurts to edit cause I have to read my own writing and look at my lacking skill in the face. And I keep premature posting before I even like what I’ve done.  
> Oh and who knew writing out sex scenes that are semi realistic and don’t sound like a robotic research paper is far from easy ( for me at least). That’s why in trying out some of that nice fluffy shit before we get to that. You know a build up to make it seem better. Foreplay. A little fun before more fun. Emotional attachment that makes physical stuff details less important.


End file.
